


The legion of superheroes continued

by PrincessProjectra



Category: Legion of Super Heroes (TV), Legion of Super Heroes - All Media Types
Genre: If you have read the comics you better not spoil this for those who have not, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-02-28 01:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13261167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessProjectra/pseuds/PrincessProjectra
Summary: The title pretty much sums it up, it is a continuation of the losh after season 2.





	1. The girl of Tomorrow part 1

Things at the legion had been hard pressed ever since Brainy had left about 6 months ago, Dream Girl and Shrinking Violet had been working overtime to keep up with the things that now needed to be done, things that Brainy had once done. There was no trace of Brainiac 5, he had completely disappeared from the public eye. The legion was doing things as usual, sitting in the lounge, training in the training simulator, and other things when the alarm went off.

“What is it?” Lightning Lad asked Cosmic boy, who had been on monitor duty.

“It seems that our friend Tharok and the Emerald Empress have finally chosen to come out of hiding.”

“Their mistake.”

 

***  
They found Tharok, the Empress, and Validus were standing on the steps of the Superman museum looking smugly at them.

“Coming here,” Lightening Lad yelled as he flew toward them, “not very smart of you.”

“Well, we got your attention didn’t we?” The Empress said, “All our employer wants is Brainiac 5, give him to us and we will leave and no one will have to get hurt.”

“Employer, since when are you mercenaries?”

“Listen,” Saturn Girl said calmly, “no one has any idea where Brainiac 5 even is.”

Tharok smiled, “I realize that, why do you think we brought you here, what better bait than his friends.”

“You and what army?” Lightning Lad went to hit Tharok only to be stopped by a robotic arm.

“Glad you asked,” Tharok said, as more robots appeared, “these are from our employer, he likes to call them C.O.M.P.U.T.O. 2.0.”

With that the the robots attacked.

The Empress smiled and turned towards one of the security cameras, “So what is it going to be Brainiac 5, your friends’ lives or you can stay in hiding. You have 2 hours.”

Brainiac 5 stared at the holo screen at the Time Institute, where he had spent most of his time hiding. After a moment of silence Rond Vidar, his black haired, blue eyed friend and lab partner, looked at him over his glasses, “So, what are you going to do?”

 

***  
Cosmic boy tried using his powers on the robots to no avail, he turned to tell Lightning Lad that they were not magnetic, but as it turned out he had already found that out, as he shot lightning at a robot and it did nothing. Just as as he was sure that this was going to be the end of Rokk Krin and Garth Ranzz when the robot’s head went flying off.

Karate kid smiled at them, and before disappearing back into the crowd yelled, “Happy that I was let into the legion now?!”

It did seem that some of the legionaries were having more success than he and Garth were with the their or lack of powers. Sun boy and Wildfire flew above the battle throwing fire, and shooting energy anywhere they saw an opening, Element Lad and Chemical King where standing back to back making the robots useless, XS and Phantom girl were phasing through any robot that was unlucky enough to cross their path causing them to short circuit, the robots also seemed to be having trouble with Matter Eater Lad, Timber Wolf, Cham, and Shrinking Violet. 

Others like Ultra boy, Colossal boy, and Princess Projectra were fighting Validus. Validus was apparently was stuck in one of the Princess’s illusions making it so Ultra boy and CB 2 were getting easy hits on him. Just had to hope that the Princess could keep it up for long enough, and manage to not get knocked out.

The Empress was in a battle with Saturn girl, and Tharok was trying to stay as far from the battle as he could. 

Just as he thought that maybe there was a glimmer of hope it all came crashing down when Projectra was finally knocked out, luckily Karate Kid managed to get there in time to stop them from killing her, but the robot had done its job, now more legionaries were going to have to pay attention to Validus and ignore the rest of the problems, he had to think of something quick.

Luckily it turned out he didn’t have to after all because Saturn girl had already thought of something, “Lightning Lad, Cosmic Boy, quick we need to get to Legion HQ and get to the Time Bubble to go get Superman for help. Everyone else call for reinforcements.”

“Good idea.”

“Got it.”

 

***  
“Your going to do nothing!”

Brainy was getting very tired of Vidar saying that over and over again, “Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because they are the Legion, they will do just fine without me.”

 

***  
Saturn girl, Lightning Lad and Cosmic boy all stood in the Time bubble, “Look, Imra, not to put any pressure on you but I don’t want to find out how long it takes these things to get into the building.”

“Cos, I’m trying, but I have no idea what to put in.”

“Just put in the last coordinates you remember and some year after the first time we got Superman,” offered Lightning Lad.

Saturn girl sighed and giving up, listened to his advice. Next thing they knew they were stepping out in Smallville.

“It was the only thing I could remember.”

“Well,” said Cos, “lets hope Superman is here.”


	2. The girl of Tomorrow part 2

Kara Kent was tired of being third wheel to her cousin and Cassie Sandsmark, because sure she liked Cassie, maybe even in that way, but walking around in the fairgrounds and watching them was by far one of the most boring things in her life, and anyways it was making her feel lonely. She was the only one of her friends who was not dating someone, Cassie had her cousin, Conner, and Stephanie Brown had Tim Drake-Wayne.

After a few more seconds she decided to slip away, and call Steph, maybe she could hang out with her and do their Supergirl-Batgirl team-up thing. Unfortunately, she did not pick up, maybe she was fighting the Riddler, he sometimes managed to cause problems with people’s phones because he didn’t want anyone looking up the answer to his riddles. So she put her phone back into her bag, and tried to think of something else to do, when three people walked up to her. Two boys, one with black hair and the other with red, and a girl with long, blond hair.

The blonde smiled and said, “Hello, we were wondering if you know where Superman might be, we’re friends of his and need his help.”

If Kara had a dollar for every time someone said that they were a “friend of Superman’s” she might of been almost as rich as Bruce Wayne, but she looked at the the red head’s robotic arm, which was Victor Stone quality, so she decided to tell the truth and got ready to go get Conner and Cassie if she had to and attempted to look as threatening as possible with her glasses and in a t-shirt, shorts and sneakers, “Superman is off world on a Justice League mission, right now Supergirl and Superboy are covering for him.”

“Great,” said the red head earning a glare from the blonde.

The blond’s eyes light up and after a few moments of silence the blond spoke up, “Well, could you tell us where to find at least one of them?”

“Who are you, and where will you be taking them?”

This time it was the black haired one who spoke up, “I am Cosmic boy, he is Lightning Lad, and she is Saturn girl, they will be going to the 31st century with us. Also we will bring them back to the second they left, it will be like nothing happened.”

She quietly considered her options, go get Conner and if what they say is true she would be stuck with him the rest of the trip, and if it isn’t true then they will both be captured, if she didn’t get Conner then she would not have to deal with him and if she got captured then eventually Cassie and Conner would notice she was gone and get her. Her answer was obvious.

“Ok, I’m Supergirl and I will go with you, but if this ends up being a trick you will pay.”

They all looked skeptical but eventually lead the way to where they wanted her to go.

 

***  
“You can’t do nothing!” Vidar screeched as he followed him around the lab.

“Vidar, I spent 1 month trying to stop the public from finding out where I was and a place that I would be allowed to stay, I am not going to put that at jeopardy. And anyways what can I do now? I’m not a robot anymore and no one trusts me.”

“I trust you, and if you let this happen then you will be giving people even more reasons not to trust you, more than just your great-great grandfather gives! My dad always believed in bravery and doing this just proves that you are a coward!”

The fact that Rond had mentioned his father took him by surprise, he never mentioned his family and brainy could understand that, not wanting to tell your friends something about your family, so he didn’t question him about it. 

“Fine, what do you say I do?”

“I don’t know. You’ll think of something.”

Brainy sighed, he should of known.

 

***

Superman X arrived in the 31st century after receiving a distress signal to find total chaos, all around there were robots and fighting legionaries, and if they were not fighting robots then they were fighting Validus, and fighting Tharok was Triplicate Girl. 

Dawnstar flew up to him, “They are after Brainy, Cos, Lightning lad, and Saturn girl went to the 21st century in hopes of getting Superman, right now we need you to fight as many as possible.”

Kell nodded and flew into battle.

 

***

Kara arrived at the battle to total chaos. There was a green haired chick (and was obviously not Beatrice da Casta/Fire) with a disembodied, floating eye, a guy that was split down the middle, one half robot, a large green skinned creature, that had three fingers, no eyes, and its brain was sticking out, and what seemed to be tons of robots. 

“Who’s on our side?”

“If they have a Legion flight ring, then they are on our side,” said Lightning Lad, quite unhelpfully, because Kara had no idea what one looked like, so she just decided to attack what it looked like they were attacking. 

“I thought you were getting Superman,” said Wildfire as he flew up to Saturn Girl.

“Change of plans, couldn’t find him, so we got Supergirl.” 

“I sure hope that she can do it, because we really don’t have any other hopes.” 

Supergirl did, soon the battle was at a stand still, no side winning or losing. Time was almost up. Suddenly someone said, “I heard you were looking for me, well here I am.”

Everyone turned to look at Brainiac 5 as he stood there, and all those who had known him slowly recognizing him. He was in normal civilian clothes, not his uniform, probably for the best as he had clearly hit a growth spurt, as he was at least 5’10”, his hair had been grown out a bit and it was slicked back, he looked a lot more tired, as he normally forced himself to work for as long as he could before he either fell asleep while working, or someone else managed to force him to sleep. If anything he looked more like a decedent of Brainiac 2 than he had ever as a robot. 

Tharok smiled cruelly and walked toward Brainy, “Why thank you, we knew you were a reasonable person.”

He reached Brainy and went to grab his arm Brainy put a hand in his pocket and grabbed a the device that he had been working on and shoved it into the back of the robotic part of Tharok’s head, and soon there was a roar from Validus, and then he pasted out and hit the ground.

Brainy smiled as his plan worked as he had hoped. Validus was a rare thing the to find on the black market, as to create him extensive surgery had to be done on his body and his brain, to make him a monster and to make it so it would listen to whoever had the controller, which was normally placed on the back of a person’s head, commanded it to do. The technology for the controller was hard to make, no surprise though as, to very little knowledge to the people of the 31st century, the first one was made by Brainiac 3. A legionnaire, and close friend of Brainiac 5, Lyle Norg, also known as Invisible Kid, had died learning where the controller was, he had been crushed to death by Validus before he had been able to destroy it.

The first person to get over their shock was Chemical King, shown suddenly as Tharok was now rusting, and rapidly. Soon the rest of the legion joined in and the rest were defeated. 

 

***

“Well that would be 3 of the fatal five now just got to find out where The Persuader is,” Lightning Lad said as he watched the Empress and Tharok be carried away.

“Brainy,” Saturn Girl said, “it is great to see you again, we all missed, we would really love it if you rejoined the legion.”

“Yeah, and anyways it looks like someone is after you it might be safest if you at least stayed with us,” Lightning Lad added.

“All right, I shall rejoin, it is not like I could disappear again after this any way.”

 

***

“Supergirl,” Cosmic Boy said, “if you want to leave now we can take you back.”

“Well, it looks like that this who ever these people are working for has not been caught and I think I will stay until they are.” And besides, Supergirl thought, there was that other Superman that seemed to have left before I could talk to him, he looked almost exactly like Clark except he seemed slightly younger, indicating that he was a clone, and was clearly not part human as he seemed to have all the powers a standard kryptonian. 

“Well then Supergirl, let me be the first to welcome to the Legion of Superheroes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is right people, Brainy is back, Supergirl is here, she is wondering who the fuck kell is, tune in next time for another episode/chapter.


	3. The ghost of Ferro Lad

Lightning Lad looked up as the heard the front door to Legion HQ open up, walking through was a boy, he had dark brown skin, and was wearing a mask over his face with only slits in it for his mouth and his blue eyes. His outfit had short sleeves and was red with a white stripe going horizontally in the middle, he had blue belt on, his hands were covered with white gloves, and was also wearing white boots. He walked up to the desk.

“Hi, I’m here to see-“ 

“Listen, I have told the press this like a 100 times, no Brainiac 5 is not interested in giving out interviews, the UP have assigned us a science police officer, which Element Lad and Colossal Boy are getting right now.”

“I don’t want see Brainiac 5, I would like to see-“ 

“Well, really no one is here, Supergirl is on a mission with Timber Wolf, Phantom Girl Chameleon, and Saturn Girl, the only people here are Cosmic Boy, Bouncing Boy, Triplicate Girl, and me.”

“But I just wanted to see-“ the boy was cut off by a scream this time.

“Brainy,” Lightning Lad started running down the hall towards the lab where the scream had originated, with the boy following him.

Soon Cos, Bouncy and Triplicate girl caught up with them, “You heard it too?”

“Yes.”

When they reached where the scream had originated they found Brainy on his knees on the ground of the lab with apparently nothing wrong. 

The purple Triplicate Girl walked up to him. “Um, Brainy are you ok?” 

“They ruined my lab.”

“You mean organized it?” The orange one said.

Before Brainy could think of anything to say to that the power suddenly shut off.

“Um, it is supposed to do that, right?” The masked boy said.

“Didn’t I tell you to stay put?”

“No, no you not.”

“It is probably just small technology problem, nothing too big.” Cosmic boy said. “Come on lets go fix it. What is your name?” 

“Douglas”

As all of them started to go to where the power supply was, suddenly a transparent figure appeared in front of them.

“Andy?” Douglas managed to squeak out.

“You all had a hand in my death, today you shall all pay.”

And with that the ghost of Ferro Lad disappeared.

 

***

“Nope, nope, nope, got to get out of here.”

“Bouncy, ghosts are not real,” Brainy said.

“Well, then, what was that?!”

“Obviously, just a holograph, and a voice recorder, probably just to scare us.”

“Yeah, Bouncy, it is just to scare us, you took Ferro lad’s death the hardest out of all of us, you even quit being legion leader, obviously it is not really,” Triplicate girl said reassuringly.

“Come on lets just sit in the meeting room until this all sorts it’s self out,” Cos said.

“Oh, alright.”

They walked to the meeting room to find that just about anything that was not nailed down was floating around.

“Ghost!”

“Come on we need to stop that stuff from hurting anyone!”

They all ran into the room, grabbing whatever they could and holding it down. Chairs, flew at them, Lightning Lad, blasted one to bits, Cosmic boy used his powers to hold down one, Brainy turned on his force field belt, Bouncy inflated and Douglas turned into iron. Triplicate girl attempted to dodge the chairs, but one managed to get her, before everything stopped floating. They ran to her side.

“She’s okay, but we should probably take her to the infirmary.”

***

They stood in the infirmary next to the bed where they had put Triplicate girl.

“Okay,” Cosmic boy said, “we should split up and try to find out who is doing this. Lightning Lad, your with me, Bouncy, Brainy, your with Douglas. Any questions?”

“Yes, in horror movies the worst possible thing to do is to split up.”

“Bouncy, ghosts are not real.”

“Any other questions?” There was a moment of silence, “Okay, me and Lightning Lad will take this way, you three take the other.”

***

“So, you quit being legion leader after Andy died?” Douglas asked.

“Well, yeah I mean if something like that managed to happen within my first few days in office, what could of happened next, a race aliens who got bored so they tried to become immortal so they slowly decaying creatures that go from galaxy to galaxy draining planets of life?”

“That is very specific.”

“It was in a movie I watched.”

They walked for a bit longer, when suddenly they heard a loud crash.

“It came from the memorial area.”

They arrived there to find that the statue of Ferro Lad had been knocked down and had hit the statue if Invisible kid on its way down

“How did this happen, it would take a lot of strength to knock one of these down.” Cosmic boy said.

***

“So,” a voice said to one of the controllers, “you think you can just torment the people I care about just because you can well, you have another thing coming buddy.”

The controller spun around, “No, it can’t be you!”

“But is.”

Then there was a scream that echoed through the halls.

***

Brainy, Bouncy, Cos, Lightning Lad and Douglas all appeared were the controller lay. Brainy went over to him, “He is not breathing, and has not pulse.”

***

“I leave for one hour,” Colossal boy said, “and this is what manages to happen.”

“So Douglas you said you wanted to see me?”

“Oh, yes Cosmic boy, I was wondering, well you see Ferro lad was my twin brother, and I was wondering if it was worth it? I mean my brother’s sacrifice, was it worth it? Did he like it here?”

“Douglas, as much as we wish it never had to happen, your brother’s sacrifice was worth it, it may seem like the world is ending now, but it will get better, don’t worry. And Douglas, I hope to see you at the next legion tryouts.”

“Really? Thank you.”

Cos felt a tap on his shoulder, he turned to see Element Lad, behind him was a woman with long, frizzy red hair, and drown eyes. “Cos, I would like you to meet our science police officer, Shavaughn Erin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, yep, Ferro lad’s brother might be joining the legion soon. So if you are wondering about why I chose to make Douglas black it is because originally Ferro lad was supposed to be DC’s first black superhero, and you see he was introduced in 1966 with Nemesis kid, Karate kid, and Princess Projectra, all oc’s of the 14 year old writer Jim Shooter, but Dc told Jim, that no, if you do that we will loose distributors in the South. And then Jim was like, ok, so I can’t have my black chacter, then I would like you to guess who is getting killed. Though Dispite this I wouldn’t give Jim too much credit, he my not be racist, but he is homophobic. Anyways, come to the next chapter to find out what mission the other legionaries are on in the next chapter!


	4. Catspaw

Saturn girl walked up behind Timber wolf and put a hand on his shoulder, “Thank you for coming back to Rawl with us, seeing as you have such a bad time there.”

“It is okay, if anything that has to do with Rawl, then it also probably has to do with my dad.”

About two days ago there had been a sighting of a spaceship leaving Rawl, Timber wolf, Saturn Girl, Phantom girl, Cham and Supergirl had been sent to investigate.

Supergirl spoke up, “So this where you grew up? And your dad was a mad scientist?”

“Unfortunately.”

“Would’ve thought they gotten rid of mad scientists by now.”

“Landing in a few minutes,” said Phantom girl, “I recommend buckling up, it will be a bumpy landing.” 

***

“This place has been recked,” Phantom girl observed.

Indeed it had been, computers knocked off tables, screens smashed, wires ripped out, tables and chairs flipped over and destroyed, the lights were out and most noticeably the front door was wide open. 

“Yeah and it looks like who ever was here left in a hurry.” Supergirl added. 

“We should probably go check the forest, see if there in anything there.” Saturn girl said, “Cham and Phantom girl, stay here and watch the ship, and tell us if you see anything coming to the planet.” 

***

Supergirl, Saturn girl and Timber wolf walked through the woods in silence, following a path of wrecked robots. 

Supergirl finally spoke up, “What could of your father been experimenting on?”

“I have no idea.”

After walking a while longer Supergirl looked over her shoulder.

“You see anything?”

“No, Saturn girl, just feel like we are being watched.”

“I would do a scan, but like last time there are too many living things here.”

Supergirl nodded, but for moment she thought she saw a shadow moving through the trees.

***

They walked into a clearing, it was the same one that Timber Wolf had once occupied, and it looked like someone was occupying it once again. There was scrapes of food on the ground and ripped cloth hanging about, wood had been stacked like someone was going to try and make a fire later.

“Well, looks like some is living her.” Supergirl said this as she surveyed the area, “ they are also messy.”

“You would be too if you were in my situation.” And with that someone jumped out of the trees and right onto Supergirl.

Timber Wolf attacked but missed, as the girl jumped and landed. She was a black girl who had at one point been completely human, but she had clearly been experimented on, her cat-like eyes were lime green, she now had claws on her fingers, two sharp canine teeth, and her hair had dirty blond streaks in it. Her dark grey pants were ripped, and her shirt, the same color as her pants, now showed her midriff, and she wore no shoes. 

“Be careful Furball,” she yelled, “since you seem to have been taken too, the only way to get off this planet is the ship they took.”

“We aren’t here to hurt you, we are legionnaires, how about we sit down and talk about it, and also don’t call me Furball.”

She looked at them tentatively but after a moment she said “Alright, but if a single one of you makes a move I don’t like, I attack.”

***

“So how did you get here?” Saturn girl asked.

“Well, my name is April Dumaka and I had this boyfriend named Ansis, he was into a lot of shady things, and at the time I thought that was cool. Well one day I’m hanging out with him, he gives me something to drink, and then I black out. Next thing I remember clearly is waking up here.”

“Sentient trafficking, that is big deal.”

Cham and Phantom girl came running towards them, “Guys, we saw a ship, I think it is time to go.”

***

The second ship was gone, it had left behind several robots behind, apparently that had the job to kill them. Timber Wolf went into his beast form and attacked the robots.

“Now that is a Furball.”

Phantom girl phased through them, causing them to short circuit, as Supergirl, Cham and April smashed them. They all ran to the cruiser and got in.

“So where to, Furball?”

“Earth, and you said you had a boyfriend that drugged you and sent you here?”

“Ex boyfriend now, Furball.”

“How would you like some revenge? And stop calling me that.”

***

A boy with long, blond hair walked into his apartment, to find a girl in a grey suit, with a white stripe that went down the middle of it and the stripe had horizontal stripes going across it.

“Well, hello Anasis, did you miss me?”

“April?!”

“Actually, I go by Catspaw now.” She got up and unsheathed her claws.

Anasis turned and ran, Catspaw followed him, until he was outside and ran right into the Science Police.

“Bye, bye, I’ll hopefully see you again at your trial.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Catspaw, I always felt that Timber Wolf’s cartoon orign story was a lot like hers, also her nickname for Timber Wolf, Furball, is actually a reference, in the comics in the time called 5 years later (guess why) Brin actually changed into a very large furry creature, and while as it he was called Furball, of course he didn’t stay like that forever, he eventually changed into a form the resembles his animated looks (before he had been mainly human, actually in the 60s and part of the 70s he actually resembled Wolverine, and you can probably argue that Wolverine might be based on Brin).

**Author's Note:**

> Character references everywhere.


End file.
